undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe (UFSWHG)
Joe is a supporting character in Morts-Vivants and was a contestant in the UFSW Hunger Games. In Morts-Vivants Joe is first seen helping out Miranda, Ashley, and Mike when they crash into the Wal-Mart where he and his group was hiding. He helps tries to take out the invading biters. When biters started to overrun them, he went with them to Miranda's camp. He then tries to settle down with them and start a new life, but life goes on and forces Joe to step up. For more see his Morts-Vivants character page. In The Hunger Games Issue 3 Joe is first seen with Naomi Banks as they search for Brenda. However unknown to them they are being watched by Brad Fitzgerald and Chuck Hope, who let the pair go. However these two end up killing Brenda, which he and Naomi soon find. Issue 5 They don't have time to moarn however as they find themselves being chased by Sam Benson and Ronin, who are trying to find some kid. Joe soon breaks down the door to some store, which is being held by Amelia Wilson, Danny Douglas and Sarah Daniels. Joe watches as Naomi and Amelia stand off before Sarah reminds them about Sam and Ronin. So him and Danny allow Sam to break down the door, which leads to Sam's death although Ronin gets away. Issue 6 Joe is briefly seen in Issue 6 as he, Naomi and Danny are scaveging for food. Despite the few infected in the area everything is going good, until an unknown man fires a bullet into Naomi's neck, killing her on impacy. Issue 8 Jow once again is only briefly seen as he runs away from Naomi's dead body along with Danny, the two knowing a mysterious gunman is out there. With Amelia and Sarah somewhere in the shop the two split up to look for them. Issue 9 After the mall massacre and everyone from his group, except Amelia, died, Joe appears to be taking it hard. He thinks about just ending it and shooting himself but he stops himself from doing it because of one thing; Amelia. He thinks that it his job to help her now and that they are going to win it for Naomi, Sarah and Danny. He tries thinking of a gameplan and turns to talk to Amelia but he finds that she is staring at something else. A kid. Joe and Amelia give chase to the injured, thirteen young boy. The boy begins to run widly through infected and Joe opens fire on the infected, taking them out and saving the boy. The boy, Leroy is hesitant but decides to join Joe and Amelia. The three take a break on a bench and Amelia tries talking to Leroy and getting to know him while Joe remains anti-social as he struggles to think of a plan. He finds that his plan is more complicated now with a kid. But it gets more complicated when a brown haired man arrives in front of them and Joe initially points his gun at him, but lowers it when he sees the man is safe. Asking the man if he has a weapon he soon finds that the man is armed, so he tells the man to leave. The man asks to stay and says that he is harmless and Joe thinks for a moment before hesitatnly saying yes. Now with a new member, Richard Trombotta, Joe tries thinking of yet another ''gameplan. However yet again something goes wrong and the four are attacked by a herd of infected, with Joe and Amelia taking charge and trying to protect the group. Trying to be a hero he tries saving the group and stays behind to clear the infected as the rest head inside. However before Joe heads inside he finds that a hostile man is running at him and Joe turns to shoot the man but that is when he finds out that his luck is gone. The gun is empty. So Joe has no time to react before the man digs a screwdriver into his stomach and kills him. Killed Victims *Numerous infected '' Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:UFSW Hunger Games Characters Category:Characters